Virginia Lang
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Reddish brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Trademark:' My hair, probably. I look like a normal person, I guess. I have naturally black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, which is honestly pretty typical. I sometimes get bored with my look and I always put on makeup. I've dyed my hair since I was thirteen, but I wasn't allowed to use real dye until I was sixteen. I used to get a bottle of temporary hairspray and use it to make brown highlights every day, and then the next year I temporarily dyed my hair light brown. But for almost three years, my hair has been a reddish brown color. I'm really girly. My wardrobe is full of dresses, skirts, and blouses because those are the only things I really like. I hate the overuse of lace, though. The main colors in my wardrobe are blue and purple, but I don't mind adding others. I almost never wear dark clothing. Family Franklin Lang My father is amazing. He gives us a lot of freedom and doesn't mind me going out and such. He doesn't like me dating though, because he still thinks I'm his baby. Maryella Lang I love my mother too. She has a job, but is almost never busy, so when I'm not out at school, I spend most of my time with her out of all the members of my family. Like my father, however, she would like me dating less. Celestia Lang Celestia is my younger sister. We're not that close, since our parents always separated us, but we are close. We do a lot of things together now, even though we're kind of opposites. lol this is so inaccurate now Ari-Gema Lang She's younger by about four years. I don't understand her. I tried my best to be nice to her, but for some reason she won't talk to anyone. History Well, I was born in Monterey Park, California, on January 1, 1996. Monterey Park is about eleven minutes away from Los Angeles, and I really want to go back there someday. I was the first of three daughters born to Maryella, who is of Korean descent, and Daniel Lang, who is of Chinese and Northern Cheyenne descent. After moving here to LA, I discovered a love for performing, particularly acting and dancing. I auditioned for Hollywood Arts High School and got in, and I was there from August 2012 to March 2013, when there was an earthquake. I finished my studies at home, and then I auditioned for California Arts College and am a freshman as of September 2013. Personality I guess I'm pretty nice. Sorry if you give me your number and I never call, though, because I'm really busy. I go out a lot but I never really do anything that bad. I'm really fun loving and I get distracted easily. Relationships Too many to count, but three out of four times, they weren't serious. Friends I'll write descriptions later, but I have Aerin, Jenny, Krystal, and others. Trivia *My favorite writers are Christine Blevins and Anna Godbersen. *I really like music, but all I have time to do anymore is study. *The beach is amazing. *Peppermint hot chocolate is honestly the best drink ever. *i can't believe i'm almost 19 someone help Gallery Tumblr mpciazMeQR1rklnc5o1 r1 500.png Tumblr mm8epoB97i1qbyzjyo5 250.gif Tumblr mpccfuH7BU1s0sj4ao4 500.png tumblr_mpe7l3A4ZX1qdgstco4_250.png tumblr_mpe7l3A4ZX1qdgstco3_250.png tumblr_mpdiydhKQS1s1u05wo3_250.png tumblr_mpdiydhKQS1s1u05wo2_250.png tumblr_mpbbp963MW1s52u2do3_250.jpg tumblr_mpammevUmO1rau35go4_250.png tumblr_mpammevUmO1rau35go3_250.png tumblr_mp9cmzzvxR1s2p3ppo1_500.gif tumblr_mp98mprZWw1qip4fjo1_500.png tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do1_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do2_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do4_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do3_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do6_250.gif tumblr_mp914kXFby1qc2c9do5_250.gif tumblr_mp8wwmb6611qkcge2o1_500.png tumblr_mp8oktJIm61qlopyto4_250.gif tumblr_mp8oktJIm61qlopyto2_250.gif tumblr_mp89gjQjCC1rr2g7do7_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao1_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao3_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao2_250.png tumblr_mp6rc6uMO51s0sj4ao4_250.png tumblr_inline_mp6b27xc6A1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mp3ejxUgjT1s2p3ppo1_500.png tumblr_mdu9bs0a6d1qmce3ko3_250.png tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno3_250.gif tumblr_mcssyd95dm1qkiilno8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mou2q1ENmz1qlopyto2_250.gif tumblr_mi8zwdg6RQ1qlopyto1_500.png tumblr_mgj7naiAzk1qlopyto1_250.gif tumblr_mfd4pmF2IV1qlopyto7_r1_250.gif tumblr_md7ktbYTDW1qlopyto8_250.gif tumblr_md6c6tziAy1qlopyto5_250.png tumblr_mafhfbqLmx1qlopyto1_500.gif tumblr_mabe9hcF4G1qlopyto9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m7z1allzwU1qlopyto8_250.gif tumblr_m6krjoAUve1qlopyto3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6krjoAUve1qlopyto2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mp17nmIxQp1r16otgo1_500.png snsd-yoona-selca.jpg|me and one of my past boyfriends lol snsd yoona selca.jpg yoona-selca-3.jpg tumblr_m7hp6u6xC11qf2h0to1_400.jpg snsd yoona oh selca picture.jpeg Yoona-Selca-im-yoona-31219809-480-480.jpg tumblr_mpf1uxXrC01syjjgno1_500.png tumblr_mjlst4ZmRh1qc2c9do1_500.png tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso1_250.gif tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso2_250.gif tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso3_250.gif tumblr_mn7ijo4ymi1qbf8kso4_250.gif tumblr_mmrt0p2bW51r2x03fo1_500.jpg tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o1_250.gif tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o2_250.gif tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o3_250.gif tumblr_mhib7a1XiA1qc84b9o4_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkzz1ocviW1rku2fxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo1_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo2_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo3_250.gif tumblr_mggwikqL0R1rarfilo4_250.gif tumblr_mgmfznB7TV1rlpg7no1_500.gif tumblr_mg1r38HoWH1qiviv2o1_250.png tumblr_mfxfgtngA61ry1pglo1_500.gif tumblr_mfxfgtngA61ry1pglo2_500.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo1_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo2_250.gif tumblr_mfs3rzUlUl1qd704zo4_250.gif tumblr_mfqjgcbpZl1qkiilno1_250.gif tumblr_md4el8kwsR1qkiilno1_500.gif tumblr_mclivgAGJs1qj4we3o1_250.png tumblr_mclivgAGJs1qj4we3o2_250.png tumblr_mbo2yrGgwE1rdzxg2o1_500.gif tumblr_mbr7m9p3Qh1r2x03fo2_250.jpg tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o1_250.gif tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o2_250.gif tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o3_250.gif tumblr_mb7tjfbGkL1r2qx22o4_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo2_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo3_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo4_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo6_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo7_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo8_250.gif tumblr_mb1y1ssErr1rarfilo9_250.gif tumblr_mn5s53TDEx1r61yvqo6_250.gif Yoona001.gif Yoona002.gif Yoona003.gif Yoona004.gif Yoona005.gif Yoona006.gif Yoona007.png Yoona008.png Yoona009.png tumblr_mv6ysvr4oB1somtd4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mv6yrmqrX61somtd4o1_400.jpg tumblr_mv6ke0Hl6d1sk5pl0o1_r1_500.png tumblr_mgc16wUdm51r5y7pko2_1280.gif tumblr_mv6aqbceqT1syn0f5o1_500.jpg